newsalemfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Turkey Coop
About Works much like Compost Bin, however to produce Turkey Eggs and Turkey Droppings you must have some Turkey Hen and Turkey Gobbler inside the coop along with empty space and some food. After a Turkey Hen and Gobbler have been placed in the coop, there is a delay of several days before the hens will begin laying eggs. After the hens begin laying, they can lay around an egg a day. (Hens can lay eggs faster than this if you remove the eggs as they are laid, but this will prevent the eggs from ever hatching) One gobbler will make an entire coop of hens lay fertile eggs. Without a Gobbler, the hens will still lay, but the eggs won't hatch. Turkey Eggs appear in the space beneath the Turkey Hens. If the space is full, the hen will not lay eggs. Turkey eggs that are moved at all will never hatch, even if they are picked up and immediately placed back into the same spot. Once an egg has been hatched into a Turkey Poult, they may be moved without issue (although poults can starve just like hens and gobblers). Poults can be removed from the coop and placed on the ground where they will hop about and peck at the ground. Turkey droppings appear in the bottom left spot and work their way across before moving up the next row. This is important to remember, because it means that turkey hens in the bottom row will often be unable to lay eggs because the turkey droppings will block the space beneath them. The turkey coop can be opened like a container to manage the turkeys inside and to see the Coop's current Purity. The AEther of a coop will not go down and will increase any time an egg laid has higher AEther than the Coop so it's a good idea to remove the lower purity Turkeys and keep the higher. Coop AEther can only raise by .10% per egg. Turkey Coops can not be destroyed with the Destroy action. Administering Smelling Salts to turkeys will lower the Aether of the coop. When the Coop reaches 0% Aether, Smelling Salts will destroy it. Food Supply The Turkey Coop has a 200 point food capacity. The table below shows what items can be added to the bin and how many fill points they provide. To add food to the turkey coop, left click it in your inventory and then right click on the coop (identical to the compost). ;Items that can be used to feed turkeys in the Turkey Coop: *Any mushroom *Any plant *Any Berries *Any meat *Any seeds *Wood Choppings *Any food item *Common Earthworm *Earthworm Python *Concordat of Worms *Grub Worms and Grubs make the highest yield per piece turkey food, while the Concordat of Worms fills the Coop from zero to full. NOTE: If the food supply bar reaches 0, your turkeys WILL DIE quickly. Domestic Turkeys Domestic Turkeys can be butchered to yield: * x 1 * x 2 And a number of possible rare items. See Turkey for more details. | key=U | parent1=Buildings & Structures | key1=B | parent2=Build | key2=B }}